High School Love
by ChiiTori
Summary: A OneShot for my friend. [AU] Xemnas is not very popular to say the least. He was always insulted, and taunted, all throughout his school days. That is, until he met one girl who loved him all the same. XemnasOC


-Disclaimer—No, I DO NOT own KH2… If I did, there'd be sex scenes…. Yeah… Sex scenes… xD

-This is a story for the ever so lovely Kristeh Or StupefiedNarutard. CHA!

* * *

"Mansex did what?!"

"Haha! No way!"

They always taunted him. I never knew exactly why. Was it just because of his name? Sure, it was funny. Even I couldn't help but laugh when I hear it. But still…

"Hey look! Here he comes!"

"Heh. Where's his boyfriend?"

Yeah, he was coming all right. By boyfriend they must've been referring to Saix. Which wasn't true. They weren't gay, just good friends. I'd asked Saix myself.

As whispers continued, I noticed that he clutched his fist.

"I wonder if he really is gay?"

"Well have you ever seen him with a girl?"

I felt bad for him. They were right though, I'd never seen him with a girl. How could I? No girl wants to date a guy called 'Mansex.' He'd been called that since Kindergarten. His brother kindly gave him the name. I wonder if he meant for it to last this long…?

He walked past me, I could tell that he was trying to ignore everyone. All of those shallow bastards.

"He looks irritated."

"Is he going to try and hit us?"

"Don't break a nail!"

The all laughed, and when they did… I felt, broken… I'd never been insulted like that. He was becoming more angered. Poor Xemnas… Wait…!

"Hey!" I called out waving. "Xemnas!" I ran over to him.

He was shocked to say the least. For someone, other than Saix, to call him by his real name… Let alone that person being a girl.

"So, what class are you headed to?" I clutched to his arm. He tensed, most likely thinking I was a prank.

"Is that Rika?"

"Her… and him? No."

"She's strange, but still!"

"Well Xem?" I pried on as he walked.

He decided to go along with it. "You'll see."

And, I did see. He really did think I was a prank. He led me to the roof, and wasted no time for questioning.

"Who put you up to that?"

"To what? Saying hi?" I was quite confused.

"That was a prank wasn't it! Axel talked you into it didn't he?!" He grabbed my arm roughly.

"It wasn't a prank… I felt bad for you was all." I said meekly.

"You felt bad for me!?" He tightened his grip.

I winced. "You're right, I'm sorry. But let's start off better! I'm Rika, nice to meet you Xemnas!" I smiled, he twitched.

"You're lying! Dammit bitch!" He let go of me.

"I'm sorry. I feel horrible, that you can't trust people." With that I left. If he had anything more to say, oh well.

It was about two weeks after the incident that he talked to me again.

"Rika…" I heard him call. Turning I noticed that Saix was with him. Figure's that Saix talked him into this.

"Yeah?" I asked, a mildly bored expression on my face.

He was irked by the expression. I couldn't help but smile inwardly.

"I'm sorry…" He muttered barely above a whisper.

"What?" I acted as if I couldn't here him.

"I'm sorry!" He shouted, flustered. "And maybe…" He attempted to say, "We could be… Friends?"

"Hmm…. I don't know…" Oh how I was pushing his buttons.

He was getting annoyed. Saix was snickering. "Well if you don't--!!" He turned away.

A smile spread on my lips. I ran up and hugged him. "I do!" I shouted as he looked sort of shocked.

As time passed on, I grew to like Xemnas, more and more.

I frequently asked him to hang out. To spend time with me…

Today, I convinced him to come to a movie. A comedy. Instead of a romance, that was done too much.

I dressed casually, and met him at the theatre.

We ended up taking seats in the back. Thoughts of things that might happen, filled my head.

Some time into the movie, he draped his arm around my shoulders. I blushed heavily, and looked up at him. His face was red as well.

I smiled softly. "Xemnas…"

"Hm?" He faced me.

"You're awesome." I said and kissed him.

As for what happened in that movie, I'm not entirely sure. What I do know is, that Xemnas is a great kisser.


End file.
